


The Silver Star

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Мажор | Silver Spoon (Russia TV)
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Assault, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Financial Fraud, Financial Issues, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Mystery, Revenge, Serial Killers, Terrorism, Terrorists, Wire Fraud, spoiled brat becomes a cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Revenge comes with the price of blood and betrayal. In Mother Russia, traitors are not tolerated and for a good reason. Igor Sokolov finds himself in a collision course with a New York detective named Danny Reagan as they both seek to take down a international terror group whose motive is to bring the world's governments to their knees. Can the American and the Russian team up in time or will partisan politics and their suspicions and biases of each other destroy them both.
Relationships: Igor Sokolov/Danny Reagan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. The Lost Story

Igor Sokolov has gone through many changes since that night when he tried to defend Stas during a fist fight with a detective. All becuase of that fist fight, the young man was forced to become a cop and hunt down killers, but he had a personal drive, a motive, a reason to stay on the police force, despite the fact that he had served his time as a cop. He was on the force for a personal, haunting reason and that was becuase of his mother's death. His mother had died when he was eight in a bathtub with her wrists slit and oozing blood all over and the horror of her death shocked his father into lying to young Igor that his mother died in a car crash.   
Igor was a rich, spoiled playboy who partied and drank and danced in clubs and never did anything useful, he always tried to bribe others and spent his father's wealth on many things that he liked without consequences, but when he was arrested for the assault, his father Vladimir was so fed up with his misbehavior that he cut him off from the money and forced him to live on a cop's salary and become humble as a result. Igor saw and experienced many traumatic and tragic things as a result, he dealt with countless suicides, murders and his father was murdered by a business rival and now he grew and matured as a result of the pain that was dealt upon him and the tragedy that he faced, and the fact that he lost a fellow dectective in the line of duty, it tore his soul into shreds, his playboy persona was gone and he was now someone who was a stark contrast to what he once was three years ago as a result of seeing his former friend become a killer and being arrested the attempted murder of his father's business rival who had murdered his father, he felt at that moment, an uncontrollable grief that consumed him, a pain that was eating him alive and his Lieutenant had no choice but to hand cuff him and take him into prison, he was soon released from prison because the business rival had dropped the charges and he soon inherited his fathers wealth and he tried to seek revenge through taking over the Arkhady industries, owned by his fathers rival Arkhady Ignatinev, he bought out the company, risking a default on debts to the minority shareholders of Arkhady, and he soon was able to merge with all of them, gaining the upper hand and replacing Arkhady, but something darker, something more sinister, a conspiracy is at play and the man above them all, he sent an assassin to murder Arkhady, who in a fury yelled at Igor  
"You are a fool, do you not see? You have ruined us both, there is a company that controls both of our companies, and you have fallen into the trap that you thought you created to ensnare me, but you have ensnared both of us, we both are doomed now. The financial adviser that you hired to help you take down my company, he works for the man who controls our companies, we are like the puppets under his control and you fell for it."  
And suddenly, the assassin, who stood on the roof of a building across from the building that the two men argued in, he fired his sniper rifle and the bullet drilled a hole into Arkhady's shoulder before he could say anymore.   
Igor stood in utter silence as he tried to process those words and he struggled to understand, how his father's company was ruined because of his desire to take revenge on the man who killed his parents, and now that man was dead.   
He blindly called for the cops as they all came in, his Captain and Lieutenant came in as well, investigating the scene, shocked and disgusted at how the wealthy could murder each other like this, they quickly cleared him of suspicion of the murder of Arkhady since it was impossible for him to have shot Arkhady with that sort of angle when Igor stood in front of him. Igor then quickly went down to do some research about his own company and the shareholders behind them and who owned how much stock in his and the other stocks, and then he found out, one of them had stock in Goldman and Sachs and that aroused much suspicion in him since that stockholder was the only one who held stock in Goldman and Sachs and he wondered why this was the case. He was interested in how this could be and why this man wanted to own stock in his company and not in another corporation. He then began to do some cases that morning as he looked at the time, he was so exhausted from the mess of his night before, he wondered how could his life had changed so far, so fast before he could have kept pace with what was happening, one minute he was a drinking and partying playboy and the next, he was a cop who was well hated by the social circles and his ex fiancé let him know about it too. He honestly had stopped caring for her a long time ago, he didn't care for her anymore, he knew it was wrong to pine over someone anyway far past their time. He was soon told by his Captain   
"Your case, the murder of Arkhady is something beyond your limited scope, the bullet is American manufactured and the fingerprints on it are of an American fugitive, we need a liason from America, his name, Captain Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan. He is the Captain of his own squad in the New York Police Department and will be arriving soon, you will give him the utmost respect that you give me. It is absolutely imperative that we are able to solve this case with him and show the governments that we are better together than apart."


	2. Shining Silver Stars

Danny had landed in Moscow after a sixteen hour flight, his knees and legs were aching horribly as he reflected on his own life so far. He had overcome his own rape and the kidnapping of his own daughter and the fact that he had to join the marines and then he fought in the Iraq war along with many other of his buddies who never made it home, that guilt weighed on him, especially since he was a 9/11 first responder and it hurt so much when he couldn't save the innocent people who were caught in the violence and the destruction of terrorists. And as a detective in the NYPD, he dealt with countless criminals and it taught him so many things throughout his whole life on who to trust and who cannot be trusted at all, he learned so many lessons in life, both on the battlefield and off, and he became a father of two sons, Jack and Sean Reagan, and he raised them with his wife Linda Reagan, she was a loving and kind wife who was loyal to him until the very end, she was a source of comfort and strength for his pain during the days when he felt as though there was no relief, no energy in his entire body, and she would soothe his aching soul with her patience and her strength during days whenever he felt as though he would crumble into a million, billion pieces and whenever he would hold onto her, he believed that everything would be finally okay. But when his wife died in a helicopter crash airlifting a patient, he felt as though his heart had suddenly shattered into a billion pieces and that his world was crumbling apart before his very eyes, his sons were growing up and going to college and he felt very lonely, so he then took the Lieutenants test and then took the Captains test five years after that and found himself supervising his own precinct.  
Danny shook himself from his memory of self reflection and got off the plane and tried to speak in Russian as he needed directions to the local precinct there, to which he was assigned to as a liaison to help take down the upper level corruption and there was a suspected terrorist group linked with the White Masks and the other groups in the Middle East and Danny knew he had to do whatever it took to take down these monsters and to make sure they never were able to harm anybody, anywhere in the world, wherever they were. Danny knew that his oath as a Marine was a lifetime oath, to defend against all enemies foreign and domestic. He loved his country more than anything in the world and would die to defend it from those who would dare to harm his children.   
He went to the precinct and shook hands with the Captain and Lieutenant Rodinova shaking his hand and they introduced him to their star detective who seemed to be rising through the ranks despite his prison sentence, Junior Sargent Igor Sokolovsky as he nodded and shook Danny's hand after saluting him and Danny added "At ease" in Russian and he nodded   
"My name is Danny Reagan, I am here to help you, and to help assist your nation in this complex and difficult case, I will request that you do not go outside legal means of solving this crime. I am not going to risk my rank and my neck in a nation like yours and neither will you, is that clear and understood?"  
Igor snorted carelessly  
"Yes. It's just...you remind me of Sargent Dania. He too, was just like you."  
The Lieutenant-Colonel nodded as he added "You two, Captain Danny and Junior Sargent Igor, get to work, time is not on your side!"  
They both nodded as they soon began investigating the Arkhady and the connections to the dark net, Danny found that the attorney that Igor had hired, he was a man who had higher connections in defending terrorists as well around the world and the fact that he also had been convicted of several petty crimes and some more serious crimes such as wire fraud and illegal transfer of funds. Danny then turned to face him and said  
"I can't trust you because I don't know you or your ways or your culture, I want to know your story and who are you, as a person, because I don't want to find out any surprises as to who are you and what your past may be, I will not judge, but however, I do need to know what makes up of why you became a cop, when you drive a Ferrari and are wearing Gucci suits and if I'm correct, that watch is brand name, and very few wealthy people even wear it, my guess is, you have a net worth that gets you onto Forbes magazines and that you are able to live the life of luxury and you are able to buy yachts. So why, of all professions, did you choose the profession of a cop? Cops do not make much money, whether you are in Russia, or America, it is all the same and you know it too. So why choose the life of a cop, and work the irregular, dangerous hours of one, when you have the wealth to party away and drink as much as you want?"


	3. The Inner Void

Igor looked deep into Danny's eyes, they were filled with a sort of strength and yet a sort of weakness, there was a vulnerability in them that he couldn't seem to understand, that Danny was wise beyond his years, that he had endured so much hurt, pain and humiliation throughout his life and Igor could feel the intensity of his gaze as he began  
"My name is Igor, I was born in Novosibirsk, Russia. I am the son of a famous and wealthy businessman who works import and exports all over the world, he of course, raised me for a very long time, by being the most absent father a son could ever ask for. My mother died when I was twelve years old and I was spoiled all my entire life, my father constantly lied to me saying that she died in a crash, soon I found out from my father's business rival Ignatiev, that she had slit her wrists and had died in the tub...her case was open and shut, initially as a murder because in that time during the upheavals of Soviet Russia, the crime rate and the murder rate went up and up through the roof, murders were so high that my father sent me and my mother to the countryside with our bodyguard, but she...she still died anyway, and it turns out, thanks to some file reading thanks to the help of a few sources, I found out she was murdered, because she had her wrists slit with a scalpel knife and a syringe needle mark was found on the crook of her elbow, no finger prints were ever found...I even suspected my own father...but I found out he was having an affair with another woman at the time, and to be honest, it hurt me so deeply to find out that he was not loyal to the woman he married. It only became more complicated as I started finding out from my bodyguard that the business rival may have hired a hitman to murder my mother, my journey only got even harder as I found out Stas killed a girl. I was so shocked, I forced him to turn himself in because he was high and drunk at the time he had hit the girl and I knew then I had to stop associating myself with such men. I got shot in the chest because of an arms deal gone wrong, I almost died that day...It was terrifying, one minute, I was holding onto the gun, another moment, I am back at the cabin and my Captain is banging on the window and telling me to wake up.  
My life only became more complicated as the business rival my father dealt with, tried sabotaging my ability to investigate him, every step of the way, first he murdered my former bodyguard, then he killed a woman who was his financial advisor and then he killed the detective who investigated my mother's case and then he killed my father, which was the worst loss. I lost my father and then drove over to Arkhady's company and then fired at him several times, I didn't know however that he was behind bullet proof glass and I was soon arrested, and then six months later, he strangely dropped the charges against me, but when I was on my way home...my car was bombed and I survived because I was in the cemetery visiting my parents, but my lawyer was killed in the process. It was a messy process of proving myself innocent of the murders over and over and over to the point, Dania began to question me, wondering if I was staging the murders to gain sympathy, which I certainly was not, to begin with..."  
Danny was shocked at the messy story at what had happened in Igor's life as he began asking questions  
"Do you think your ex lovers might have anything to do with this...murder of Arkhady?"  
"No, I do not believe so, they are not ex-military and they do not have the connections that I do have."  
Danny sighed and said   
"You have one crazy life story, I am not going to lie about that, it sounds very much like Hollywood, but I suppose that must be the lives of Russians. They all love their fast cars and drink and party away."  
Igor snorted  
"Hey, I was not raised by a father who was there for me, I didn't have a mother for much of my life, she died when I was twelve."  
"And maybe I wasn't raised by a mother who was the head of a mega conglomerate that deals in import and export and is on the Forbes list as well as someone who can drive flashy cars to work."  
They just icily glared at each other before starting with the potential suspects as they started a evidence board near the back of the room with the help of Captain Rodinova.


	4. Nothing was the destiny I wanted

Danny decided to hunt down some information by going undercover in the Arkhady industries company which was about to be merged, he got himself dressed in a suit and decided to head in for a job interview as a secretary and a record keeper, he had many false resumes as well as his own actual resumes were merged onto there with his construction experience and he was studying all the terms and acronyms they used and he was beginning to study some business and record keeping and learning how to use excel sheets, he was being trained all day and most of the night by the Russian police so that his cover would be more believable and that he was more likely to get the job based off of his experience abroad with foreign businesses and he was an expert record keeper and as a secretary and he was able to make professional phone calls and he was able to interact with many people in his new undercover job, he knew it was dangerous and he knew that there was a possibility that he could get killed here and the people could think that he went to the other side, but he had to remain calm because nothing was deadlier than fear, especially when it was a toxin that could paralyze his decision making skills.  
Danny went to the target range, wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a white shirt and then went to the starting mark as the man counted down in Russian   
"Три, два, один"  
Danny pulled out his gun from his shoulder holster with a fluid motion, cocked it and quickly fired at the target precisely, head and center mass, he fired each bullet without mercy or hesitation on his end, he was ready and able to fight and to shoot and to kill if necessary, he was ready to do his part to protect Mother Russia and the United States of America from their common enemy, even if it meant his own life, it was one of the main reasons he swore the oath in the first place, that was his main purpose in life, he soon got into a training stimulation where they put him in a hostage stimulation and he trained there as well, he was in a dark room where there were flashing lights, sirens and noises as well as smoke machines pouring out fog to stimulate what could be the conditions of a hostage rescue, then he studied his target and read through the files that were uncensored about Arkhady and he could see a lot of suspicious transactions that raised major red flags in his book and he knew this had to alert the Russian authorities to his illegal transactions and to the fact that he had so many shell corporations, he sighed as he closed the folder and left for the job interview, he was nervous about getting accepted, it was important to get the job or his mission would be over and he didn't need that. He brought a smile with him as he began the interview and they all spoke to him, the new CEO was tough and difficult to please, but in the end, he was pleased by Danny's aggressive manner of pushing away any difficult questions and told him that he would be starting next week and he was excited to begin his new job as a secretary, his heart was pounding as he was shown his new cubicle and his computer and the list of contacts as well as the code of conduct and they trained him rigorously in so many ways of coding and manipulating drafts and sheets, it was endless boring work that he hated to do, but he reminded himself that he did worse amounts of paperwork as a NYPD Captain and he was more than willing to do what it took to take down these monsters who seemed to profit off of dirty gold from Europe and dirty oil from the Middle East, both illegally exploited from the war torn lands and conflict ridden interests that made them very suspicious for investigations. Danny was doing his own and he found so many rigged numbers that were used to cover up for losses.  
Danny was ripping the lists and the excel sheets by taking screenshots of them, by making sure nobody was near him and that the place wasn't bugged, he knew that if he was caught, death was almost certain, if he was reckless and he was not about to take any chances in a place like this, the building was sleek and modern chrome on white and black, but it concealed so many deadly secrets that he knew that could kill him too if he was caught trying to steal them and that he knew so many lives were here working for the company, that made sure he got hired, and he knew those people could get killed if he was to die as well.


	5. Useless, Sick Puppets

Danny went to work as a secretary as he started ripping lists and making phone calls and going to different places with the new CEO as he watched them make different deals, it seemed so oddly normal, until he saw them making arms deals, drug deals, illegal gold and precious metal purchases via the documents that he could make, he saw how these people were starting to fund illegal organizations and he could see how much the amount of money that was being laundered, was spiking through the roof and he could see it changing rapidly each and every day, he made sure that he was inconspicuous at meetings and he was only an observer, that way, he was less likely to be suspicious when suspicions are arisen.  
Danny was able to collect enough evidence of funding and assisting terror organizations and he was ready to leave for the day when an assassin tried attacking him in the parking garage, trying to take him out and kill him, Danny was able to fight back and kick him and then punch him, then he pulled out a pocket knife and then he was able to stab him and then he handcuffed him and then dragged the cursing man to the station as the squad began to interrogate the man, he found out that they were beginning several terrible plans including a terrorist attack in Moscow and a assassination attempt on Vladimir Putin and Danny knew this was bad, because Chechenia was known for its volatility and Danny had to act fast before the world was plunged into another world war because of a company trying to fund a terror group as he interrogated the man, he was given more information and more knowledge he wished he didn't have and yet he needed it in order to save countless lives from this monster who only had malicious intents in mind and that he wished harm and destruction for the sake of power and for the sake of as many people dying.  
Danny drove as fast as he could to the precinct, but he was being chased by a suspicious SVU and he was being boxed into a corner and he needed to act fast before he was killed, so he did a quick maneuver into another street, using his defensive driving techniques he was taught in the academy and then he was able to escape the SUV, but the sedan was still tailing him so he tried to take it on a chase and he knew that he was most likely being bugged so he couldn't talk or text on the phone so that was out of question, not to mention that the Captain could get severely hurt and she was pregnant with Dania's baby and that was something he had to consider before just running to the precinct like a idiot. He sighed as he drove and drove, hopelessly around Moscow, trying to find a safe place to hide and ditch the car as he was running for his life, his heart pounded as the sedan slammed into his side of the car and he gaped in terror as he drove as fast as he could, the man started firing at him and that's when he yelped and stopped and got out of the car and got under, to the side of the car to use it as a shield, he fired several times at the shooter and the man fell over dead and Danny gaped, this was not supposed to be how his undercover job ended, he was so doomed with the Russian cops for sure and there was no way he could save his ass now.


	6. Unforgiven Past

Danny was so pissed off at Igor Sokolovsky and he needed more than just vague answers about his past, he needed more than that, he needed assurances that Igor was not working for these people, there were records of Sokolovky's people working with Ignatiev and that annoyed him to no end because there was a much bigger web to unravel now and there was no end in sight for this case and he was a liaison who blew his own damn cover in a nation that had open hostilities with his home nation and the fact that there were so many tensions between both leaders of their respective nations didn't alleviate Danny's fears of being removed from the taskforce. Danny sighed and made his way to the precinct after the coroner took the bodies away and the evidence was gathered and he did the paperwork and he went to see Igor and confront him once and for all.   
He had heard of the phrase 'Seeing red' but he had never experienced it before, not when he lost his newborn infant baby to a kidnapper, not when his younger brother Joe was nearly killed by the Blue Templar and now he could only storm in, as he brushed past Zhenia and Captain Rhodinova and past the Lieutenant Colonel to confront the man behind this, his blood was boiling and he couldn't see past his anger and it was often a strength and often a weakness because it often blinded him to the truth and that was often the most frustrating part because that meant missing out on important details and that cost time and time was never something on their side.   
Danny went inside the room and yelled at Igor   
"I need answers right now Igor and I want them now! Are you going behind my back and sabotaging me? If so, I will have no choice but to go to IAB, but I will not tolerate dirty cops on my job, I am a captain and I am responsible for the actions of my subordinates, I will not be associated with someone who is going behind my back and destroying my efforts!"  
He was so exasperated and his face was red from yelling in Russian as Igor yelled back   
"Well as you can imagine, I haven't done anything of the sort!"  
"Oh and trying to get an illegal gun for a Detective named Dania...Does that ring a bell for you? It sure as hell does and it gives me ideas that you might know more than you are willing to let on, so spill the beans or I will make sure that by the time I'm done, even Jeff Bezos won't be able to save your ass with his money."  
Igor sighed   
"I can show you that I haven't been doing anything of the sort! You don't understand!"  
"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND!"  
"Okay, when I was younger, before I joined the police force because of my father forcing me to do so, I was a reckless man who drank, partied in clubs and did drugs and I mixed with the shady characters that mom would warn you about, I was alone okay! I had no mother and my father cared nothing for me, all he cared for was his money and that hurt so much, I tried my hardest to get his attention so much, even as an adult, I knew that no matter how much good I did, he would ignore me. So I tried doing illegal acts, which I know for a fact were wrong, I made awful friends like Stas who drank and drove and killed a girl and I had to arrest him! I am so sorry if I am not the perfect golden boy that was raised in a church like you! I had a broken family and I barely saw my family together, except if it was for them to argue! I may not have had your past, but I am trying to make up for it and I am trying to do better! I am many things but let me get this straight; I am not, nor have I ever been a dirty cop! And the gun was because I had fought Dania and kicked his gun away before I was forced to be his partner!"  
"And what the hell happened to Dania?"  
"Dania was murdered by my former friend Stas, seeking to take revenge on me for getting him arrested and convicted for drunk driving, he never forgave me for ending my engagement with his sister, and he never forgave me for being a cop, his sister was angry as well for being a cop. But she was the main reason I spiraled so low and so steep Danny, I never meant to cause anybody harm."  
"They say that all the time, all the damn criminals say that. I am fed up of your revenge game, it has already gotten Dania shot dead, I might be next as well! This is not the days of idyllic childhood Igor! You have to GROW UP!"  
Igor stared into Danny's intense hazel eyes and recoiled at the power, the heat and the anger behind them, this was a man he had admired and he had disappointed him so badly, it hurt so much now as Danny added   
"You didn't answer my original question Igor, where did you get the gun?"  
"It was from a drug smuggling ring that the Lieutenant Colonel ordered our squad to bring down because the gun was illegal."  
"Did you find the gun?"  
"Yes we eventually did. It was in a sewer grate."  
Danny just let out a huff of air, trying to calm and control himself, he had this inward feeling Igor was a good cop despite everything, this young man had been through enough and he felt like forgiving him.   
"Fine, I just...I am sorry Igor I lost control of my temper. It is very unprofessional for me to do so."


	7. Confronting the villain

Danny then asked Igor "So in other words, how did you manage to complete the merger? I want to know how exactly did you do this and what resources and laws did you use?"  
Igor sighed   
"When I was in prison, I developed a plan and studied finance and money savings and banking and then I was able to set my plan in motion as soon as I was set free, I was able to convince the minority shareholders of Arkhady corp, who owned 7% of the shares at the time to hand their shares to me, and I was able to pull out a loan from my father's trust to be able to buy out the shares, then I was able to be on the board, and I did some research that Arkhady had taken some illicit loans on the side to pay off K Quest, 118,000 Rubles, without the board approval, and this K Quest was owned by his daughter and it turns out, this was the perfect opportunity for me to take over by forcing him to issue more shares onto the market and I took them all and I soon became the majority shareholder, and by doing this, he was forced to default on the debt that he owed me, and therefore he had to pay back what he owed, to me. And I was supposed to take over his company because he was now financially ruined and his value of his company's shares plummeted to nothing and as he spoke of the man Fisher...a bullet shattered through the office window and plunged into his heart and killed him instantaneously."  
Danny was suspicious at the name and wrote it down   
"Fisher, you say? Okay, continue your story please."  
"Okay, so anyway, Fisher calls me and I pick up and he tells me of he has watched me this whole time, and that we all were working for him this whole time and that...he was the one who got the charges dropped for me...wait...what if he was the lawyer that I hired, that died in the explosion?"  
"It could be possible that could be the lynchpin in this case, but a gut feeling isn't going to get you much further than discovery in court, trust me on this Igor."  
Igor snapped  
"You think a man like him will stand trial a day in his entire life? Get real Danny Reagan. Perhaps laws may allow for mercy and for mitigating circumstances, but Russian laws are harsh and merciless and nobody wants to endure the painful and humiliating trials that we have in place here, they are soul crushing and demoralizing to both sides of the aisle and worst of all, there is corruption everywhere, the best chances he has of facing prison time is nonexistent here despite all the laws in the world, what good are these laws if nobody is enforcing them?"  
Danny was stunned and sighed  
"You may be right, that shooting him to kill him is our only option at this point, that he is not worthy of life at this point, he needs to face justice, alive or dead and at this point, I'd rather him be dead and spare myself a messy trial that will be costly and unproductive to the Russian justice system at this point."  
They both got their weapons ready and called up all the backup that they could as they had a good idea of where he was now, he was hiding in a villa outside of St. Petersburg and that his mansion had armed thugs that were ready to do his every bidding and they needed to use their resources wisely, they had very limited amount of cops and ESU on this case and they were not willing to blow the case. But the Russians were tough and one Russian ESU man was equivalent to that of ten American cops and Danny noted that as well, they were unnaturally rugged and very strong.  
Danny and the others rode the helicopter to the secluded villa in the center of the forest near the Elbe river and they soon exited the helicopter and rappelled downward onto the roof, as they landed with a soft thud, they made they way, gracefully and professionally downward the building onto the ledge sticking out from the building itself, Danny had been trained on some abseiling, but he wasn't as comfortable, but he was familiar since his time in the Marines and he was able to help cut the glass and sneak inside, while the CSU and OMON kicked down doors and he was able to find his way through the entire building when he found himself face to face with the man who killed so many people.   
Danny glanced as Fisher aimed his gun at his forehead and Danny was terrified of dying and bleeding out all alone here, he knew he needed to buy himself time and fast, he gulped as he began   
"This doesn't have to end this way, I know you are a lawyer, and killing me? I am an American cop...and not just any cop, I am a Captain and the son of a commissioner you hear? The Americans will stop at nothing to avenge me when I am dead, your best bet is to surrender safely and maybe we can get you to have some lighter charges."  
Fisher gulped as he dropped the gun, he knew all was lost when he saw all the guns trained on him, the gamble was over, the wager was lost and he was not a fool to murder a prominent cop, nobody was that foolish as Danny recited Miranda rights and handcuffed him and hauled him away.


	8. My heart burns for you, though you know it not

Danny and Igor were processing the arrest and doing the paperwork, people were celebrating with joy and relief now that the sleeper cells all over Russia that were connected to Fisher were also taken down, they laughed and Danny told them war stories of himself as a Marine and he told stories of his days as a detective, he recounted many different cases that he did, many were bizarre and others were often tragic and heartbreaking, and often at times, he had to pay a personal price when things took a personal turn in his life, Danny knew of this many, many times over and over and how he had nearly lost Joe and Jamie many times over throughout their careers as cops.   
Danny and Igor and Zhenia and the rest of the squad went to the bar to drink and get drunk at a nightclub, the music was blaring loudly and the lasers were flashing and the colored tiles were glowing and the music was loud and booming over the speakers while colorful, glowing drinks were served in shots and the group drank and took selfies as they danced, Zhenia was dancing with his wife and they were enjoying themselves together as they held hands and they laughed.   
Danny just sat by himself at the bar as he sipped at his drink and let the music wash over him with the memories of his past, he couldn't forget how painful it was to say goodbye to the love of his life, Linda, he missed her deeply and wished he could have held her tightly and never let her go if it meant she was going to die so soon before her time, and the fact that his daughter was still missing out there, that shredded every little bit of him as he thought of the memories and he hated the memories, but there was a reason that he was able to remember them, he just needed to find a reason why he was able to remember them so vividly.   
Igor sat next to him as he said   
"You lonely as well Igor?"  
Igor nodded slowly and sighed   
"I remember how back then, not too long ago, I was ready to get married and I had friends and I had so many people that loved me, and yet I was a spoiled brat, I was arrogant and I was an asshole and I didn't know it, I drank and did drugs and I was acting like a boy instead of like a mature man...and yet I'm still paying for the consequences of my childish actions. And now...my father is dead and I have no fiancé, she left me when she found out I arrested her brother for driving while high and striking a girl dead with his car."  
Danny sighed as he looked at him   
"You were bound to grow up one way or another Igor Sokolov, that's how life goes, one cannot remain a child and have childish behavior and expect success in an adult world."  
Igor nodded sagely as he listened to Danny, Danny seemed so much more mature and wiser and had so much more experience with life than he could ever hope for in this world. Danny knew of many things he had seen that would give many nightmares for the rest of their lives and he hated the knowledge he had so much. Danny couldn't help but somehow have feelings for the Russian man, he couldn't help but feel that somehow, this person might be the person for him.


	9. A Storm of Love and Desperation

Danny sighed as he packed his things, he took one look at the dark, twilight sky and it reflected the darkness within his heart and soul, there are things people can get over and there are other things people can't get over at all because the pain, the agony, the misery and the feeling of being so overwhelmed is so overpowering and it is SO much, not a lot of people would have been able to handle that sort of grueling level of grief anyway. Danny felt a wetness in his eyes as he remembered that he was going to go home to an empty house anyway, that he was going to need someone by his side after all of this and he was madly in love, he was in love with Igor Sokolov and he wanted to marry that oligarch and have love in his life once again.   
Danny was nervous on how could he confess, and his time in Russia was up after all, he had to go home the next day, he packed his things as he reflected on his personal journey here, he had seen a young man become so consumed with his own personal agenda that people died for his mistakes, Danny had seen the destruction that making the wrong friends can do, he had seen how people could easily betray each other for the sake of wealth and for the sake of fame and it broke his heart to know that society was this brutal, he had trusted very few people that he had come across as a result and Danny had become cynical and a bit bitter in the end, especially with his duties and responsibilities as Captain, he had little time overall for himself and that was something he had noted would happen and it did happen to him, he had to put in more hours of overtime and it was costly for his personal life as a result.  
Danny soon woke up after a night of restful sleep and took his suitcases downstairs and went to the cab and requested Vnukovo International Airport and soon he was off and he could see the lights that streaked past him, the sun was rising and was reflected off of the sleek, glass buildings and he could see people going about their day, just like in New York, the city that never slept, he missed his family and his kids so much, he would hug them so tightly, given that today was the day that his wife died in a helicopter crash. He wiped away his tears as he paid the cab and then exited the cab before entering the airport, he saw Igor standing near the check in counter smiling sadly as he held a bouquet of roses and a nice gift bag with a expensive suit tailored to Danny's size and hugged him   
"I know you must leave for America, but please, do stay in touch, I certainly will miss you for sure...I know that you are a good man deep down beneath all the pain"  
Igor could see past the growled 'fuck offs' and the snarled 'C'mon's' and he could see past all of that and see past his disdain for attorneys, he could see a loyalty that he had never seen in his own fiancé and he kissed him gently on the cheek in a alcove where nobody could see. Danny blushed and kissed him back as well and they exchanged numbers as Danny left to check in his bags and get screened. Igor wiped away a tear and left the airport and drove away in his Ferrari, lost in his own thoughts as he drove through the entire city. An entire journey made up of lifetimes streamed through his mind as the neon lights streaked past him and he drove past all of the buildings, knowing that he was in love, and hating himself because Russia hated homosexuality above almost everything that they have despised.


	10. The power of the past

Nick Amaro welcomed Danny from the airport along with the rest of the Reagan family, Danny smiled and put up the show of his happiness, though deep inside, he didn't feel like his mind was here in the moment with them, his mind and heart was with a Russian cop and he hated how he loved that man and yet, it felt so intoxicating, like a drug, like a blissful release from reality to be madly in love. Danny already was suffering greatly from the kidnapping of his child when he was barely out of high school and he missed his wife Linda who died in a helicopter crash, he regretted the shift switch so much, he would have pleaded with her to take the day shift instead of the night shift if it meant that she would live. 

Danny sighed, he realized now that he was starting to heal, he was now at the bargaining phase of grief and it terrified him, he was terrified of letting go of Linda completely, but a voice within him reassured him that it was okay to let go and to move on from the pain, and that it was okay to find someone else to love. Danny was a bisexual man who had struggled with his sexuality in a hostile world and he was only now beginning to come to terms with his own sexuality, he wished he had known that it would take so long to accept himself for who he was and who he loved.

Danny numbly ate Sunday dinner with the rest of the family quietly, wondering what it would be like to have Igor next to him, holding his hand and kissing his cheeks over and over and making love to him, those thoughts appealed to him very much and yet he was frightened of them very much. Danny was torn between his past and his future and was struggling with finally letting go of Linda and putting her to rest in his mind. He missed Linda very much and he missed talking with her, he missed opening up to her about difficult cases and about how much the horrors of the world were affecting him as well, even Linda oftentimes opened up to him as well about how much her work was affecting her and how much the loss of patients weighed heavily on her every day she went in as a nurse. Danny had thought that one day he would be killed in the line of duty because of how dangerous his job was as a cop, but never in a million, billion years, never did it remotely cross his mind that his wife would be the one who would die first. He never imagined that he would be the one would would have to bury her and deliver speeches of her and receive condolences. He still hurt inside and he still had an empty hole in his heart where she resided within his heart and it would never be filled up again, not even by Sokolovsky.

He sighed as he looked at the number in the slip and pulled out his phone and dialed Igor's number on WhatsApp during a time he knew Igor would be awake and also not at work dealing with a case, soon Igor picked up and smiled 

"Well hello there Captain, I see that you have landed safely in America. How was the flight?"

Danny smiled and blushed before adding "It was awesome, I got to fly first class, for the first time in my life though. I never imagined that I would ever fly first class. I even got some nice meals that our U.S airlines don't serve on our planes. It is so exciting to see the big blue skies and I think I cried a little as I left."

"Wait, you actually cried?"

"I plead the fifth."

"No no no no! You cannot plead! You have to tell me, did you or did you not cry?"

"Yes I cried so much, I cried when I landed too." Danny joked and laughed.

Both men laughed loudly as they chatted and Igor showed him the bottle of wine he had been saving for the occasion and Danny felt a bit bad for abruptly leaving so soon and he sighed 

"Well Igor, why don't we drink together. Via camera?"

Igor nodded as Danny pulled out a wine bottle and they both opened their bottles at the same time on the count of three. And Danny cheered as Igor laughed and clapped and both men poured wine in their glasses and Igor began

"To a new and beautiful future, a future full of hope and joy and love and forgiveness and reunions, and by the way? We don't always drink vodka."

Danny laughed loudly at that jest and added as he lifted his glass in a toast

"To the criminals, may their roads lead from the prison, to the graveyard."

Igor nodded solemnly and added 

"As you Americans say 'Cheers!'"

And both men drank their wine and clapped happily and Igor added 

"By the way, I should add that I need some rest, and you are probably starting your day, I should not bother you as much, but please call me when you can, okay?"

Danny smiled and nodded as he hung up, a warm feeling in his heart and belly growing as he lay back on his bed in excitement.


End file.
